Devil inside
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Beleg im Sterben liegt, erscheint ihm auf einmal eine fremde Frau, die sich die Herrin der Schatten nennt. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sie ihn retten kann, der Preis sei lediglich ein Kuss, und mit seinem letzten Atemzug willigt Beleg ein. Doch schnell erkennt er, dass der Preis viel mehr als nur ein Kuss ist. Beleg ist wahrlich gestorben und an seine Stelle ist Herdúath getreten.
1. Zwielichtwege (In between worlds)

Die Stichworte sind verschiedensten Projekten entnommen, darunter das bekannte 120er: lythaa DOT livejournal DOT com/86434 DOT html

* * *

 **Zwielichtwege (In between worlds)**

Beleg wusste, dass er starb. Er wusste es in dem Moment, als Anglachel ihn traf. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Momenten, bis er seinen letzten Atemzug tun würde. Und doch kämpfte er noch wider Willen, kämpfte um jeden noch so schwachen Atemzug. Er war nicht willens zu sterben, nicht jetzt und nicht so, so ausweglos seine Situation auch war.

Schon jetzt spürte er, wie seine Glieder taub wurden, seine Gedanken träge und schläfrig. Sein Herz schlug nur noch schwach und unregelmäßig, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Noch litt er fürchterliche Schmerzen, doch bald schon klangen sie ab, je weiter die Taubheit von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff.

Da wusste er, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte. Beleg Cúthalion war dem Tode geweiht, erschlagen von der Hand seines eigenen Freundes Túrin. Húrins Sohn war wahrlich vom Schicksal getrieben. Beleg empfand keinen Zorn deswegen, nur tiefgehenden Frieden. Denn wer konnte sich schon gegen sein eigenes Schicksal stemmen? Wer war mächtiger als die Fäden der Geschicke aller, die Vaire in ihre Teppiche knüpfte? Belegs Schicksal war schon vor langer Zeit mit dem Túrins verknüpft worden, und somit war sein Ende schon lange vorher besiegelt worden.

Vielleicht war es einfacher so, überlegte er. Wenn er einfach losließ und sich in die ewige Dunkelheit nach dem Leben fallen ließ. Wenn er nach Mandos ging und sich nicht weiter dagegen sperrte.

Die Nacht war dunkel, ein Sturm rollte heran, die Bäume krachten. Blitze zuckten am Himmel und beleuchteten die ohnehin schaurige Szenerie in einem noch unheimlicheren Licht. Der sterbende Elb lag in seinem eigenen Blut am Waldboden von Taur-nu-Fuin, der Wind wehte totes Laub und kleine Äste über ihn, als wolle er ihn schon jetzt begraben.

Schreie lagen in der Luft, die Klageschreie tausender leidender Seelen, schien es Beleg. Bald schon würde sich der Langbogen Doriaths in diesen schaurigen Klagechor einreihen, die Zeit war gekommen.

Nach der Taubheit folgte die Kälte, eine Kälte jenseits der Welt. Sie ließ ihn erstarren und nahm ihm den letzten Atem. Ein verzweifeltes Aufbäumen seines Körpers versuchte die letzte Wärme des Lebens zu erhaschen, das ihm unaufhaltsam wie Sand durch die Finger rann.

Da wurde er gewahr, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Jemand beobachtete ihn in seinem Todeskampf – oder etwas. Beleg versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er würgte, denn Blut war ihm bei diesem Versuch in die Kehle geronnen.

Kalte Finger strichen ihm über sein geschundenes Gesicht, die Finger des Todes. Goldene Augen blitzen in der Nacht über ihm auf, ein bleiches Gesicht beugte sich über ihn. Die Fürstin des Todes. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar fiel wallend auf ihn herab.

»Shh, shh«, raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er wollte fragen, wer sie war, doch kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen.

»Dein Leben bin ich«, raunte sie, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. »Du stirbst, mein Schöner. Welch Verschwendung es doch ist, was für ein Verlust für diese Welt, wenn du von ihr gehst. Willst du sterben?«

Er versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Nein, er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so. Es gab noch zu viel, was er tun musste.

»Nur ein Kuss«, flüsterte sie. »Mehr ist nicht notwendig, nur ein kleiner Kuss von mir und du wirst für immer auf dieser Erde wandeln. Das Zwielicht, die ewige Nacht wird dein sein und dein allein.«

Sollte es so einfach sein? Sollte er so leicht dem Tod von der Schippe springen können? Doch das Angebot war zu verlockend. Er konnte nicht sterben, nicht so jedenfalls, er quälte sich nur unnötig. Dies war seine Stunde, seine Möglichkeit ein zweites Leben zu beginnen.

Nur ein Kuss. So leicht …

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab. Ihre eisig kalten Lippen berührten die empfindliche Haut seines Halses. Ein Kuss nur und er würde neu geboren werden.

Scharfe Zähne eines Raubtieres gruben sich tief in das Fleisch, tranken gierig sein Blut und gaben ihm doch gleichzeitig neue Kräfte. Er keuchte und wehrte sich gegen den Biss, doch nur schwach. Dann war alles vorüber und Beleg wurde neu geboren.


	2. Wandel allzeit im Schatten (Breath again

**Wandel allzeit im Schatten (Breath again)**

Mit einem Male war es Beleg, als sei ein Gebirge von seiner Brust genommen worden. Mit unendlicher Erleichterung füllten sich seine Lungen mit Luft, lebensspendend und ein Zeichen seines Neuanfangs. So einfach war es gewesen, nur eines Kusses hatte es bedurft. Und hier war er, wie neu geboren und erfüllt von ungeahnten Kräften. Denn dass er solche besaß, spürte er.

Macht strömte durch seine Adern, wie er sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten eröffneten sich ihm, neue Kräfte und Grenzen, die ihm mit einem Male zur Verfügung standen. Welch wundersame Farben die Nacht doch besaß, welch feine Geräusche er nun wahrnahm!

»Dein neues Leben sei dir geschenkt«, wisperte die Fremde ihm ins Ohr. »Nutze es gut und weise. Jage, lebe, sei dein eigener Herr.«

»Jage …« Das erste Wort seit langem, das er sprach. Seine Stimme klang rau, überanstrengt von dem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Noch immer schmeckte er sein eigenes Blut auf den Lippen und im Mund, doch nun schmeckte es süß und willkommen. Genüsslich leckte er es auf.

»Du bist nun anders, als die anderen«, sagte sie. »Meide sie, misstraue ihnen und sei der Wolf im Schafspelz auf der Weide. Habe keine Freunde, denn sie werden dich verachten für das, was du nun bist, wenn sie es erfahren. Und sie werden es erfahren. Wandel allzeit im Schatten, liebster Bruder. Denn wir sind nun vom selben Blut, du und ich. Befolge meinen Rat und du wirst ein Fürst der Nacht werden, der Schrecken dunkler Stunden, beseelt von berauschender Macht.«

»Wer bist du?«, fragte er leise. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinab. Jetzt, wo er sich sicher war, tatsächlich wieder zu leben, fragte er sich, ob es so klug gewesen war, sich mit dieser Frau einzulassen. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Er hatte im Sterben gelegen, jeder in seiner Situation hätte wohl ebenso gehandelt wie er. Wer würde nicht nach der Hand greifen, die einen unter dem Eis hervorziehen wollte?

»Wer ich bin?« Sie lachte leise. »Eine, die sehr an deinem Fortleben interessiert ist. Eine, die dein Ende für eine Verschwendung von Talenten hält.«

Allmählich wurde Beleg nun doch misstrauisch. Selten verteilte man solch große Geschenke ohne einen Gegenwert. Und der Gegenwert eines neuen Lebens, der Möglichkeit eines völligen Neuanfangs, war wahrlich gewaltig.

»Was verlangst du von mir?«, wollte er wissen, während er vorsichtig nach Belthronding, seinem großen und namhaften Bogen, tastete und sie dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

»Nicht viel«, eröffnete sie. »Nur dass du nutzt, was ich dir gaben, und du meinen Rat befolgst; er wird dir vieles erleichtern. Du bist nun anders, und sollte die Welt jemals erfahren, wer du bist, _was_ du bist, wird man versuchen, dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Vergiss dein einstiges Leben, jenes ist wahrlich gestorben. Gib dir einen anderen Namen, ein anderes Leben, reise fort von hier, weit in den Osten, wo man dich noch nie zuvor sah. Und dort erprobe dich. Doch meide das Licht! Es wird zeigen, was du nun bist.«

Tiefe Furcht saß auf einmal in seinem Magen und er zweifelte nun wirklich daran, dass er gut daran getan hatte ihr Angebot anzunehmen. »Was bin ich?«, hauchte er atemlos.

»Ein Jäger der Nacht.« Sie lächelte und weiße Reißzähne blitzen in der Dunkelheit auf. Saft strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. »Du besitzt die Macht der Götter, die nun durch deine Adern rinnt. Die Kraft der Lebenden wird auch deine Kraft sein, du wirst sehen. Nähre dich und du wirst stärker. Und nun geh und nutzte mein Geschenk.«

Ein letzter Hauch, eine sanfte Berührung, ein leises Rascheln von feinen Kleidern und dann war sie verschwunden und Beleg war allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, dass er befolgen sollte, was sie gesagt hatte. Und sollte er Fragen haben, so würde er sie finden, dessen war er sich sicher. Irgendwo und eines Tages würden sie sich wiedersehen. Sein Schicksal hatte eine unverhoffte und überraschende Wendung genommen.

Langsam erhob er sich. Beleg war hiermit wahrlich gestorben und Herdúath geboren.


	3. Blutmacht (Blood)

**Blutmacht (Blood)**

Als erstes galt es seine neuen Grenzen auszutesten. Sie hatten sich verschoben, das spürte er, doch in welche Richtung, wusste er noch nicht zu sagen. Die Worte der Fremden hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren nach. _Meide das Licht …_ Es hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack an diese Worte zu denken. Was sie andeuteten, missfiel ihm. Die Macht der Götter … Was hatte sie aus ihm gemacht? Etwas, das nicht natürlich war.

Die anfängliche Freude über sein gewonnenes Leben dämpfte sich ab. Der Preis, den sie ihm genannt hatte, war lächerlich gering, was war der wirkliche Preis?

Blut.

Ein Wort. Ein Gedanke. Dies war der Preis. Ohne Blut würde er diese Existenz nicht fortsetzen können. Er würde verhungern, elendig verenden und eingehen. Er brauchte in der Tat das Blut der Lebenden.

Die Instinkte des Jägers erwachten in ihm, doch vielfach verstärkt und übermächtig und triebhaft. Im ersten Moment erschrak er über sich selbst, bis er realisierte, dass er sich tiefgreifender verändert hatte, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. An diesem Kuss war weitaus mehr gewesen, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Der Hunger nach Blut wurde schnell übermächtig und beseitigte all seine aufkommenden Bedenken. Das Blut von Mensch und Elb war ihm willkommen, doch wo fände er hier ein Kind Ilúvatars? Vielleicht würde auch das einfache Blut eines Tieres genügen, auch wenn es ihn nicht so sehr lockte. So finster Taur-nu-Fuin auch war, doch noch immer gab es hier einiges Getier. Er würde sicher leichte Beute machen.

Große Kraft strömte durch seine Glieder, ließ ihn schnell sein wie der Wind. Über das Maß hinaus geschärfte Sinne, übernatürliche Kräfte und so manch andere, ihm noch schleierhafte Macht, die jenseits der Grenzen der Kinder Ilúvatars lagen, waren ihm gegeben und warteten nur darauf von ihm entdeckt und ausgetestet zu werden.

Mit einem Male überkam ihn der Drang zu rennen und nur zu rennen. Túrin hatte ihm anscheinen Gurthang abgenommen, doch noch immer hatte er Belthronding, die perfekte Jagdwaffe. Die neu gewonnene Kraft war ein Segen und ein Genuss, sie wollte genutzt werden, sie wollte ausbrechen und frei werden. Also nahm er Belthronding und sprintete in irgendeine Richtung davon. Es war egal, welche, einfach nur rennen und Blut finden, nichts war in diesem Moment wichtiger.

Bald schon trug der Wind ihm eine Fährte zu und schnell hatte er die Witterung aufgenommen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Raubtier, wie der einsame Wolf, der durch die Wälder strich und seiner Beute nachstelle, ihr auflauerte und sie schließlich riss. Ja, ein Jäger, das traf es wohl, ein Raubtier, gefährlicher als Wolf und Bär und Adler.

Ihm war wahrlich große Macht gegeben und er war gerade erst einmal dabei die Anfänge dieser Macht auszutesten. Welche Ausmaße diese tatsächlich hatte, konnte er nicht einmal im Ansatz abschätzen.

War es gut, dass er Herr dieser Macht war? Er wusste es nicht. War es richtig? War es falsch? Er hätte nun in Mandos sein müssen, ein toter Körper, eine hüllenlose _fae_. Aber er war es nicht. Hier war er, lief er und jagte seine Beute.

Rasch war sie ausfindig gemacht, ein Reh, das allein durch das Dickicht strich. Er hielt inne und wurde nun vorsichtiger. Wie nie zuvor roch er das Blut des Tieres und so sehr wie noch nie spürte er ein unbändiges Verlangen danach. Das Tier schien ihn noch nicht gewittert zu haben und streifte ahnungslos durch das Unterholz auf der Suche nach Futter. Er ging in Deckung und suchte sich eine gute Ausgangsposition. Der Bogen war bereit.

Doch warum überhaupt einen Bogen benutzen?, kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Sein Körper war in seiner Gesamtheit eine Waffe, geschaffen für die Jagd. Nie gekannte, animalische Züge kamen in ihm auf, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. Die Beute fest im Blick schlich er weiter. Leise, immer mit Bedacht, um dann im rechten Moment zuzuschlagen.

Das Reh war verloren. Erschrocken sprang es davon, doch da war Beleg, nein, Herdúath schon längst über ihm. Raubtierzähne schlugen sich in den Hals des Tieres und tranken gierig das Blut.


End file.
